Dragonflies
by Hetahomostuck
Summary: In a secluded area, not far from home, two best friends watch the beautiful works of art in the sky on a nice 4th of July night. Of course, sparks fly in more than one way... With the help of some tiny, flying friends. One-Shot for Neeky-chan. Hi Neeky-chan! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**This is a one-shot for Neeky-chan. Enjoy!**

The 4th of July is a time where Americans can go wild with fireworks (or gunshots, who knows?) and eat all the BBQ they want in celebration of their country's birthday. The others nations would be incredibly annoyed, yes, but they let it happen. It's only one day a year, right?

Well, some don't know this, but even on this particular date love can flourish. It's not as romantic as Valentine's Day or Christmas, but love happens anytime. Of course, out of everyone in the world, these two have a particularly interesting story of love.

Dave groaned and checked his watch for the umpteenth time today. He had been waiting for a bus for about a half an hour now and his patience is seriously being tested. He was not in a positive mood at all. Having just gotten off an airplane, he has some serious jet lag. Not only that, but he's lost, confused, and really needs to pee.

But at least he made it to Washington.

The weather is actually not that bad, thank god. Washington is a cold state, but not all year round. In the summertime like now, it's quite warm. But it's not unbearably hot like Texas, where Dave came from.

His reason for visiting this state of all of them is not for tourism. No, it's to meet his best friend, Jonathan B. Egbert. He calls him John, though.

Dave impatiently tapped his foot on the ground and checked his watch again. He just wants to hang out with John, not sit here at a cruddy bus stop all day. Dave began to doze off a bit, swaying back and forth. Suddenly, the bus finally decided to show up. Dave jerked himself awake and shook his head. The bus doors opened, inviting Dave inside. The Strider gladly took that offer and paid the bus driver $1.50.

Dave sat down in an empty seat on the right side of the bus and stared out the window. He didn't hear anyone sit next to him.

"Hey, kid. Wanna help me steal the Declaration of Independence?" A deep, raspy voice-obviously faked-asked in a shady tone. Dave turned to his left to see a certain dork.

"Sup, John."

"Aw, you knew it was me?"

"Only you would greet me with a Nic Cage reference."

John stuck out his tongue, making Dave chuckle a bit. "I'm gonna punch you in the throat."

"I missed you too, buddy."

The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, and then suddenly John pulled Dave into a tender bro embrace. "I really fucking missed you…"

*****Cool Transition*****

Dave and John had walked home from the last bus stop, and are now sitting in the dining room of John's house, eating Mr. Egbert's cookies. Well, Dave is. John didn't dare touch them.

"What the fuck is so wrong with Betty Crocker? Her food is delicious." Dave munched on his third cookie.

John rolled his eyes. "Dave, don't fall for it! I'm tellin' ya! She's evil! She's gonna use her delicious food to mess with our minds and kill us all. I don't even think she's human…" Dave scoffed and reached for a fourth one. "More for me, then."

Groaning, John changed the subject. "Anyways, I've gotta show you this really cool place I found. You're gonna love it. There's also a perfect view of the fireworks where you don't even have to pay. Only I know about this place, so it'll be just you and me, buddy…" Dave could've sworn that John winked at the end of that statement, but it's probably the jet lag.

After a few rounds of Mario Kart and a playful fight on the couch, it's nearly time to go. Yes, they do play-fight a lot. It's childish, but both of them are five year olds disguised as young adults anyway. Dave won the fight, by the way.

They put on their shoes and headed out the door, bidding farewell to Mr. Egbert for the day. As they walked down the street, Dave nudged John. "So, what is this place?"

"You'll see."

Dave never liked when John was cryptic like that. It usually led to a prank or something weird. But there were the occasional times when John's secrecy would lead to something great. Like when he gave him these awesome aviators for his birthday, or when he gave him a full set of turntables. Dave always appreciated that because the Egberts aren't necessarily rich and those turntables must've cost an arm and a leg.

They walked along, Dave asking John as many questions as he could about where they were going. John's answers were always curt and as equally unrevealing as the last.

Finally, they reached a dead end in the neighborhood where a barricade of trees prevented them from going any further. John grinned. "We're almost there!" Dave was genuinely confused. There's nowhere else to go… He decided against questioning his odd friend. John offered a hand to Dave. "Take my hand."

"Pfft. Gay." Dave responded. John glared at him.

"Take my goddamn hand."

"Ugh, fine." Dave obliged, taking John's hand in his own. And then John charged through the wall of greenery, literally dragging Dave along. After getting smacked in the face by various branches and almost getting stuck in mud, they finally made it through all of the greenery to a clearing. John let go of Dave's hand and smiled at him. "Here we are." Dave observed the area.

The area wasn't that big, about the size of an average adult bedroom. There was a pond taking up most of the space in the middle, and soft grass surrounding it. In front of them are some trees, but they aren't tall or plentiful enough to block the view of the fireworks show that's gonna be held a small distance away. A few fish swim about in the pond. They're probably Koi fish or something. But the fish and trees aren't the most obvious things. The best thing about this place is the amount of dragonflies. There were all types of them too. Darner dragonflies, skimmers, whitefaces, and meadow hawks. It was all quite astonishing.

Dave slowly lowered his glasses from his face. "Holy shit."

John giggled. "I know, right? I always go here to chill out after a long day because I don't have to deal with other people here. It's truly relaxing…. And the dragonflies are awesome. If you stand still long enough, they'll land on you and just chill there."

A dragonfly landed on Dave's nose, making John gasp. "Wow, you weren't even standing still! That one must really like you."

Dave would've totally responded by saying something like "Cool" or "Wow", but he didn't want to scare it away. John held out a finger and a red dragonfly landed on it. "These guys aren't really scared of us. We don't pose as a threat. Especially me because they see me everyday. I gave some of them names, but I have a hard time keeping track of them all. I named this one after you because he's the only red one."

Dave looked at the blue dragonfly on his nose and smiled. It seemed pretty comfortable there, so it probably wouldn't be every spooked. "Then this one should be named John, because it's the only colbat colored one." The dragonfly didn't budge, thank god.

John gave him this look. "Did you seriously just say 'colbat'?"

"Did I stutter?"

"…"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Colbat is the shade of blue you really like, right?"

"I guess so…"

They stood there in silence for a long moment. Then suddenly, the first firework went off, scaring away the dragonflies. John shrugged and then sat down on the grass, patting the spot next to him. "Come on Dave. Let's watch the show."

Dave sat down next to John and watched as the next set of fireworks went off. They admired the burst of colors in the navy blue sky. John glanced at Dave while he was distracted and slowly moved his hand over Dave's. Luckily, he didn't really notice. The red and blue dragon flies flew back out and rested on a cattail. John sadly watched them fly together as a couple. The blue one is female, the red one male, and it's mating season for them… Great, the dragonflies found love but he didn't.

Well that was about to change.

As the fireworks show went on, John ever-so-carefully and slowly held Dave's hand and scooted closer to him. Dave, still distracted, didn't notice a thing. Eventually, John was way too close for comfort, and Dave was still oblivious. Finally, John gulped and kissed his friend/crush on the cheek.

Dave noticed this.

Oh, how could he not notice it? A kiss? This is the very thing that begs to be noticed. Dave was glad it was dark because his blush would be very visible. He removed his shades earlier, so there would be no hiding it. He turned to look at John, who was now pretending to watch the show. Dave smirked and squeezed John's hand. John looked at him. His expression was quite unreadable in the dark, so he just looked at him. And then Dave planted a kiss on his lips.

John was shocked, but went with it, deepening the kiss.

Another set of fireworks went off, so they separated and watched the grand finale in a comfortable silence. They didn't have to speak to know that their relationship went up a level. They knew it. The dragonflies knew it too.

_BANG_

**Yay I did it! I hope you liked it, Neeky-chan! Also, everyone else who read it too!**

**All of the homo.**


End file.
